


Revelations in the Light of Day

by Rainbowrites



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you start dating Mike to… you know”</p><p>“Did I start dating him just to piss Artie off? Well. Yeah. I did.”</p><p>A drunken conversation with Mike leads to a heart-to-heart with Tina over love, boys, and bitch boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelations in the Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "No Light, No Light" by Florence + The Machine

Kurt was officially tipsy.

Actually, tipsy was probably a few lychee martinis back. Damn those lychees. They sucked him in with their exotic sounding name and sweet…sweetness, and, and. Kurt pressed a hand to his forehead. Okay, he might actually be drunk.

He stumbled trying to get to the bathroom, and fell right on top of Mike who was spread out on the floor watching the stage lights change color. Rachel and Blaine and Tina were singing an increasingly sloppy version of ‘California Girls’ up on stage, so Blaine wasn’t available to act as a cushion. That was the reason he gave himself for why he didn’t just get up from where he was sprawled across Mike’s stomach. That plus the fact that when he tried, the room decided to spin around until he lay back down. Also. Abs. ‘Nuff said.

Besides, Mike didn’t seem to mind. In fact, judging by the way he patted Kurt’s back soothingly when he moaned, Mike was totally okay with it. Maybe he was gay, but liked girls too. What was that called? Or maybe he was just a really nice guy.

“Good doggie.” Or maybe he thought Kurt was a dog. Kurt thought he should be offended, but the patting felt too nice for him to work up the energy for it.

He stared at Blaine, who was, to put it delicately, completely shit-faced and hanging all over Rachel to stand up while he sang about melting popsicles. God, why did he love this boy again?

“’Cause he loves yoouu?” Mike slurred at the end, but he apparently had mind reading powers so Kurt starting singing really loudly in his head to keep him from seeing anymore. It wasn’t till Puck told him to shut up that he realized he’d been thinking out loud. Oh. That would explain it.

“Psshhhh.” Kurt waved his hand at Mike in an attempt at flippant. Unfortunately he’d totally misjudged the distance and ended up bonking Mike on the nose. Fortunately, Mike had his eyes closed and didn’t seem to notice. Maybe that’s why he’d thought Kurt was a dog? A talking dog with a singing boyfriend? Kurt felt like that should make less sense than it did. “He only started going out with me because no one else would have him.” Kurt blinked. Whoa. Were did that come from?

Mike shot up so fast that Kurt fell off of him. “Dude!” He grabbed Kurt’s arms and looked so crazy that Kurt was half tempted to scream rape just in case. “Me too! Tina, Tina totally only started da-day-goin’ out with me ‘cause ‘cause Artie was a huuuuuge _dick_ to her.” He was being way more emphatic and expressive than he normally was, although Kurt couldn’t remember ever talking to him before so maybe this was just what he was like. Then Mike’s eyes rolled back and he fell on top of Kurt, snoring loudly. Or maybe he was just totally drunk.

\--

Of course, once he was sober Kurt couldn’t just forget about the conversation the way he knew he should. Mike didn’t seem to remember anything, although since Kurt’s never actually spoken to Mike (while sober, he supposed he needed to add now) he couldn’t really tell. He knew that he should let it go, but… he couldn’t.

So when Tina asked him if she should get a new pair of boots, he immediately offered up his own extensive shoe collection for her perusal. They’d discovered that they could swap shoes back during their Gaga phase in their first year of Glee Club, when Kurt had demanded to be able to try on the absolutely _fabulous_ white go-go boots Tina had shown up in. Her shoes were a bit small for him, and vice versa for her, but they were both perfectly happy to sacrifice for fashion. Kurt had endless respect for her for that. Even Mercedes refused to wear the amazing bondage pants that he’d found for her, just because they cut off circulation to her feet if she wore them for too long. Rachel was better, but he was still coaxing her out of her animal print sweaters and didn’t want to scare her off with anything too intense yet.

They’d been sorting through his shoe collection for over an hour, before Kurt finally cracked and blurted out, “Did you start dating Mike just to, you know –” He broke off, feeling faintly horrified at her puzzled look, “Never mind.” He grabbed the first shoe he saw to try and distract her, and instantly regretted it. It was a spike-studded loafer and he cursed Christian Louboutin as he squeezed his wounded hand. He took it back immediately of course, and mentally groveled before the shrine of fashion for forgiveness.

“Ohhh… you mean did I start dating him just to piss Artie off?” He grimaced at her coarseness, but nodded, “Well. Yeah. I did.”

Kurt gaped at her. She giggled slightly and went back to sorting boots. As if she _hadn't_ just dropped a bombshell on him. He wondered if there was something wrong with him that he had to strangle the impulse to run to the phone and start gossiping about this to Mercedes and Rachel.

“But, you two are amazing together! You’re the most drama-free couple New Directions has ever seen, and will probably ever see. Everyone knows that you two are going to get married and have Asian babies together who you’ll dress up in goth onesies and he’ll teach to dance before they can walk.” Tina giggled, blushing slightly. He pointed an accusing finger at her cheeks, “See? That is the face of a smitten woman.”

She batted his hand away playfully, “I think that’s _because_ I started dating him to make Artie jealous. I didn’t expect him to be perfect or think going out with him would solve all my problems.”

 _Like Rachel_ hung between them unsaid. Kurt cleared his throat, feeling a strange protective impulse to defend Rachel and her truly messed up relationship with Finn. Tina seemed to take it as sign to keep going, for which he was grateful, “I mean, I didn’t expect anything from him except for him to be hot and to make Artie regret taking me for granted. And he did both. So anything else sweet he did was just a bonus.”

“Well, when did it change?” Because a person just has to look at them together to know that what they have? That’s something special.

“Uhmmm…” Kurt couldn’t tell if she was trying to remember or trying to figure out whether the bitch boots she’d picked up would go with any of her outfits. They would, he knew, especially with that red velvet dress she had, but he forced himself to keep quiet in hopes of continuing the conversation. It was hard. Kurt didn’t normally hold himself back from giving fashion advice after all; in fact it was the number one reason both Finn and Carole have anything besides T-shirts and acid-wash denim in their closets. Also the number one reason Finn now left the house before him, so Kurt couldn’t make him go back and change every morning.

“When we did out duets competition I think? Your Victor/Victoria number was amazing, especially the costume! How did you make it?”

His eyes bugged out, and he couldn’t even preen over her compliment he was so gob smacked. “The _duets_ competition? But you’d been going out for at least two months by then!”

She shrugged, and if he didn’t absolutely need to know more Kurt would strangle her for being so nonchalant about all this. “I mean, yeah. It was only two months. That’s not very long.”

Kurt tried not to think about the fact that around two months after he and Blaine had gotten together they’d been exchanging “I love you”’s. Luckily Tina’s too absorbed in figuring out the interlocking buckles on the bitch boots to notice his expression.

“He didn’t want to sing, and we’d been having troubles. Fighting a lot you know? His mom kept coming on our dates with us, which was just super weird. Plus, we would only go get Asian food! I mean, I love steamed pork knuckles but they get a little old if you have them all the time. I was pretty much at the point where I figured he’d stopped being fun, so I should break up with him. I mean, all I wanted was a normal date with salads and no moms giving me judgey looks over their chicken feet!” She shook her head, “And last time he didn’t even give me the eyes from his steamed fish. I mean, the honeymoon period seemed over.” Kurt had to struggle to keep his vegetarian heart-healthy lasagna down. And Tina wondered why their sleepovers never took place at her house.

“That… doesn’t exactly sound like a good thing.”

“Oh yeah, I know. I was super pissed at him. So I asked Artie if he wanted to be my duet partner, and figured that we could use the dinner at Breadstix to maybe… patch things up, now that he’d seen that he couldn’t take me for granted.”

“Are you _serious_? Had you even broken up with Mike yet?”

“Well, obviously not! And then Artie basically told me he thought it was funny that I’d come,” She rolled her eyes as she air quoted, “’crawling back’ but that he had a new duet partner/girlfriend and so couldn’t be with me.” Tina laughed, still not looking up from the boots, “I was _pissed_. So I basically told Mike that he had to at least try to sing. And… he did.”

Kurt looked at her, really looked at her, and realized that the reason she wasn’t looking up at him was because of how hard she was blushing. She was even biting her lip in a failed attempt to keep the goofy grin off her face, “He was so nervous and scared, he nearly threw up the period before Glee. But he did it. Because it was important to me.” She looked up at him for the first time since she began talking, and he was shocked to see little pinpricks of tears in the corners of her eyes, “He did something he’d never done before, and risked looking like a total idiot, just because I asked him to trust me. I was totally expecting to have to threaten to break up with him if he didn’t, but I just - I just made him see that the competition was really important to me.”

He smiled, and clasped the hand not gripping the bitch boot like a lifeline, “And what was important to you, was important to him.”

She looked at him gratefully, “I felt so special when he did that.” She blushed, lowering her eyelashes, and Kurt was struck by how much she’d changed since he’d met her. He wondered how much of that was Glee and how much was Mike, and how much was just Tina growing up. “I’d never felt that special before.”

Kurt had to stop her because he could tell he was going to start sobbing in a second if she kept going. He managed to choke out “I’m so glad. You _are_ special Tina. You’re amazing.”

She flipped her hair in a dead-on impression of Rachel, “Oh, I know.”

The moment was thankfully broken, and they both laughed a little harder than they would have normally.

The next day, Tina was wearing his bitch boots with her red velvet dress. Mike couldn’t even form words for a good few minutes after he saw her. She just took his arm and led him to his next class as he sputtered about how amazing she looked; they met Kurt and Blaine on the way, who were carefully not holding hands on the way to their shared AP Calculus class. Kurt and Tina exchanged tiny smiles when they saw each other, with their boyfriends banging into them inelegantly at the sudden stop. Tina casually draped her arm around Mike’s waist and turned him around so they were walking with Kurt and Blaine. Before Blaine could ask what was going on, Kurt had laced their finger together, determinedly staring straight ahead. Blaine swallowed, and Kurt could _feel_ his eyes darting around them nervously, but he just squeezed Kurt’s hand a little tighter in response.

“I love you.” Kurt murmured under his breath.

Blaine’s thumb stroked Kurt’s knuckles in now familiar caress. Kurt smiled at Tina, because he knew if he looked at Blaine right now he’d probably burst into tears. He didn’t need to hear it back to know how true it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes:  
> here are Kurt's spiked loafers: http://fashionofglee.com/post/8986712485  
> Tina's red velvet dress: http://fashionofglee.com/post/2162257906  
> the bitch boots I leave up to your imagination <3


End file.
